Crazy Family
by OnyxLevender
Summary: "Sasuke, kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...Sebenarnya kau bukanlah anak kandung tou-san dan kaa-san..." ungkap Fugaku dengan nada tercekat./gak pandai buat summary,,,,/SasuHina /Mind to RnR?
**Crazy Family**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata)  
**

 **Genre: Humor (Semoga Lucu,,, Amin)** **  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** _Segala macan kekurangan pada subuah fict kemungkinan ada di fict ini, Typo-nya pasti ada! Occ jelas ada. dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi, Harap diMaklum lah aku masih newbie di sini dan masih dalam proses belajar membuat fict jdi mohon bantuannya ya Senpai dan reader  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang cerah, di sebuah gubuk bobrok, eh maaf, maksudnya sebuah Rumah yang cukup mewah atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang sebuah istana, yang cukup luas, cukup indah, cukup kecil, cukup besar, cukup rapi, cukup kotor, cukup bersih, cukup… Ahhh pokoknya cukup semuanyalah biar cepat. Yang pasti intinya itu Rumah serba berkecukupan malah lebih dari bercukupan. Bisa bayangin sendiri kan itu Rumah kayak apa? Kok gak bisa banyangin berarti kalian gak pernah lihat rumah mewah ya.! Gue lagi malas menjelaskannya panjang lebar, gue capek nulis coy, loh bayangin saja gue harus membuat fict ini tengah malam hanya karena sebagai permintaan maaf untuk seseorang yang istimewa buat gue *Lah gue kok malah curhat sih*.

Kembali ke cerita. Rumah yang serba cukup itu yang dapat dihuni lebih dari 20 orang manusia. Ehh tapi rumah itu cuma berisi 4 orang jadi buat apa coba punya rumah besar-besar jika hanya untuk dihuni 4 manusia. 4 Manusia yang katanya kalau mereka itu paling Keren, Cool, Cantik, Ganteng dan sejenisnya. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari Fugaku Uchiha yang di dalam fanfic saya ini dia berperan sebagai tokoh ayah, Mikoto Uchiha sebagai tokoh ibu, Itachi Uchiha sebagai anak tertua dari Fugaku dan Mikoto dan yang terakhir adalah Sasuke Uchiha sebagai adik dari Itachi. Ok babak perkenalan saya rasa sudah cukup sekarang mari kita masuk ke cerita yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

"Teng Teng Teng !"

Itachi memencet Bel kamar Sasuke. Dan dengan senyum lebar dia terus membunyikan bel itu hingga seseorang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah ! Berriissiikk !" seru seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar di sana. Sambil masih mengenakan piyama tidur miliknya dia keluar menuju ke orang yang membunyikan bel tadi.

" Otouto, bangun juga kamu." sapa Itachi pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya menguap sebagai jawaban ucapan Itachi dan pergi ke sofa di ruang keluarga mereka, kembali tidur di sana. "Yah, tidur lagi.." Ucap Itachi

Itachi kembali membunyikan bel dan kembali membuat Sasuke kembali terbangun.

"Cihh, Apa sih kau Aniki ? Gangung tidur aja.." gerutu Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini." Itachi mendengus pelan dan akhirnya menyerah menggunakan bel untuk membangunkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti Itachi akan menyerah untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Dia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang akan di gunakanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

Itachi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dandang ketempat Sasuke dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih tergeletak tetidur di sofa ruang tamu.

 _" **Tenggg,, Pranggg,, Tenggg** " Anggap sajalah begitu bunyi dandang yang dipukul-pukul oleh Itachi untuk membangunkan Sasuke.  
_

Sepertinya usaha Itachi kali ini membuahkan hasil, dilihatnya Sasuke yang terbangun karena merasa tergangu dengan suara dandang yang dipukul-pukul Itachi. Dapat Itachi dengar gerutu kesal Sasuke lantaran tidurnya digangu.

"Aniki bisa kau mendekat kemari?" Ucap Sasuke dengan menunjukkan seringainya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke perasaan Itachi langsung tidak enak, namun tetap saja Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Boleh aku pinjam dandangnya sebentar aniki...? Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan masih menunjukkan seringannya.

Entah Itachi yang penurut atau Sasuke yang hebat menghipnotis orang, sehingga Itachi dengan mudahnya mengasihkan dandang yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah dandang tersebut berpindah tangan ke Sasuke terdengar bunyi **"Plentong".** Ada yang tau kira-kira bunyi apa itu..? Ya,,,, sepertinya jawaban kalian salah yang benar itu adalah bunyi dari pergabungan antara dandang dengan kepala Itachi atau bisa juga dibilang itu adalah bunyi dari pertemuan antara kepala Itachi dengan dandang.

Sepertinya Itachi hari ini mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Sasuke karena sudah berhasil menggangu tidur Sasuke. Hadiahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah benjolan yang ada di kepala Itachi.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja pulang sekolah. Setibanya di rumah Sasuke sambut oleh ke dua orang tuanya ketika pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke bisa di bilang sangat beruntung karena terlahir dalam keluarga yang sakinah mawadah warohmah, serta kekayaan keluarganya yang gak akan abis ampe 7 turunan, tapi sepertinya amat disayangkan Sasuke adalah keturunan ke 8. *Lucukan...Lucu gak lucu kalian harus tetap bilang lucu ya, karena aku sudah capek-capek loh membuatnya tengah malam Hingga sampai aku tidak tidur dan ini gara-gara DIA.* Ok abaikan curhatan ku yang tidak penting ini, mari kita kembali keceritanya.

Hidup Sasuke bisa di bilang sempurna dengan tampang yang diatas rata-rata, kekayaan, popularitas, serta dukungan kedua orang tua, ya walaupun kedua orang tuanya lebih menyayangin Nii-sannya.

Namun sepertinya kabahagiaan Sasuke semua itu akan berubah ketika negara api menyerang... (Gue minjam kata ini dari pemain stand up komedy, yang namanya saya lupa siapa, tapi bagi yang ingin tau mungkin kalian bisa menanyakannya langsung sama orangnya atau yang paling mudah coba tanya saja sama mbah Google.)

Sore itu keluarga Sasuke kedatangan tamu istimewa. Sasuke yang awalnya mau masuk ke dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba di cegah oleh ibunya.

"Sasuke, kemari sebentar," panggil Mikoto ketika melihat anak bungsunya itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hn, ada apa kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke heran ketika melihat raut wajah ibunya yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Ayo ikut,! Kaa-san sama Tou-san mau ngenalin kamu sama seseorang," kata Mikoto.

Sasuke merengut, "Kaa-san, sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, kalau aku itu gak mau di jodoh-jodohin!" sergahnya.

"Yee, sapa juga yang mau jodohin kamu, dasar ke GR'an," protes ibunya.

"Pokoknya aku gak suka di jodoh-jodohin lagi Kaa-san, ini kan bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya lagi."

"Tenang aja, mulai sekarang Kaa-san tidak akan menjodoh-jodohin kamu kaya kemarin lagi. Apa lagi di jodohin sama si Sakura, anak juraga jengkol dan Pete itu," ungkap Mikoto dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sasuke hanya terdiam karena melihat raut wajah ibunya yang seperti menyimpan sebuah misteri ilahi. Dia bingung dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibunya terlihat sedih seperti janda yang kehilangan keperawanannya.

Sasuke mengikuti ibunya menuju ruang tamu yang jaraknya hanya 8 langkah dari tempat dia berdiri. Di sana sudah ada ayahnya. Di depan ayahnya ada 3 orang manusia, satu perempuan dan satu laki dewasa, serta seorang anak lelaki seumuran Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemarilah, nak," Fugaku menyuruh anaknya itu untuk mendekat.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Sasuke menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Ia duduk dia antara ibu dan ayahnya.

Fugaku yang hari itu memakai baju koko putih serta sarung kotak-kotak cap gajah. Fugaku mengusap surai anaknya dengan lembut.

"Ahh, kau sudah besar Sasuke sudah waktunya untuk menikah" gumam Fugaku dengan sorot mata yang teduh.

Sasuke semakin heran. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Tou-san, sebenernya ada apa sih? kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san aneh banget sikapnya hari ini?," tanya Sasuke yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Mikoto membuang muka dari Sasuke seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san..." lirih Sasuke tak tega.

"Sasuke, ada yang harus kami katakan padamu," kata Fugaku yang sudah berkumis tipis itu. "Tapi sebelumnya tou-san harus memperkenalkan mereka dulu padamu,"

Kedua mata berwarna onyx milik Sasuke reflek melirik ke tiga orang yang berada di depannya itu. Entahlah, rasanya ada perasaan tidak enak ketika Sasuke melihat ketiga orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kenalkan, mereka adalah Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hikari Hyuuga," ujar Fugaku memperkenalkan mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke seadanya.

Fugaku kini beralih pada sorang gadis yang duduk di antara Hiashi dan Hikari.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya, dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang mengenakan kacamata bundar dengan rambut yang dicempol 2 yang sedang memundukkan kepalanya _'Gadis yang Manis'_ itulah kesan pertama Sasuke melihat gadis tersebut.

Sasuke melirik matanya ke arah ayah dan ibunya entah mengapa Sasuke merasa seperti ada yang sedang direncanakan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Dan dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga..." Ucap Fugaku.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." kata Fugaku dengan nada serius. Sementara Mikoto berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Sasuke jadi makin bingung. Author juga bingung. Dan Cak Lontongpun ikut-ikutan bingung. Para Readers ikutan bingun juga ya biar rame.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan ayahnya selanjutnya.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku diam sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya kau bukanlah anak kandung tou-san dan kaa-san..." ungkap Fugaku dengan nada tercekat.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga dari mulutnya. Ucapan Fugaku terdengar tidak ikhlas. Batinnya terasa perih, bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak kandungnya selama ini.

Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, Mikoto yang sedari tadi udah mencoba menahan air matanya akhirnya tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Istri Fugaku itupun langsung menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak Kakinya, eh maaf maksudnya tangannya.

"APAAHHH?" pekik Sasuke.

"I-Ini... Tidak benar kan? tou-san pasti bohong. Sasuke itu anak tou-san sama kaa-san kan?!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Ia menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Cihh.. Dasar anak alay tidak usah seperti itu juga reaksinya keles.." Ucap Itachi yang baru saja bergabung diantara mereka.

"Kamu dengar dulu penjelasan tou-san, maksud tou-san kau bukan anak kandung kami jika kau menolak perjodohan kali ini." Terang Fugaku.

"Jadi jika kau masih ingin menjadi anak kandung tou-san kau harus menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Fugaku lagi.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari dia menganggukan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Mikoto yang sedari tadi menangis langsung kegirangaan bahagia. Mikoto langsung memeluk putra bungsunya itu dan tanpa Mikoto sadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantongnya.

...

.

.

Mau tau apa yang jatuh dari kantong Mikoto, yang jatuh dari kantong Mikoto adalah INSTO obat sakit mata yang paling mujarap selain dapat digunakan sebagai obat sakit mata INSTO juga dapat digunakan untuk membuat air mata paslu.. Jadi bagi siapa yang berminat harap Hubungin No di bawah ini:

0822XXXXXXXX.

Sekian info dari saya mengenai kegunaan INSTO semoga dapat bermanfaat untuk anda.

(Koq gue jadi promosi INSTO sich)

Ah yasudah deh ini juga sudah jam 02.30 malam dan aku sudah ngantuk maka dengan ini saya mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala manusia dan oleh sebab itu maka saya memutuskan Fict ini.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **A/N: Maaf jika hasilnya jelek,,, Ini saya membuatnya tengah malam dan terpaksa tidak tidur hanya untuk membuat fict ini. Jadi maaf koq hasilnya jelek. Karena menurut Cak Lontong yang sudah men-survei 100 orang mengatakan bahwa jika saya ingin mengetahui pendapat tentang fict saya ini maka saya harus memunggu ada yang Review dulu, Oleh sebab itu saya mengharap kan Review dari kalian supaya saya tau penilaian fict saya ini.**

 **Kritik dan Saran akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Sekian dan Terima kasih**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


End file.
